


Utau [Sing Your Song]

by ZeroGravityInq



Series: Clearing Out The Drafts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Entertainment Industry, Inspired by SHINee, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media, Uta No Prince Sama Inspired, has a playlist, not sure what i am doing anymore, pop idol au, there will be a lot of music in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityInq/pseuds/ZeroGravityInq
Summary: First of its kind, international boy band Grand PRIX is made up of six celebrated stars from around the world. But how did they get started? How did they wind up on top? And what is going on between Victor and Yuuri?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Clearing Out The Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003011
Kudos: 5





	Utau [Sing Your Song]

_On that day...they were gods of the earth. Kings of the Realm. Bringers of a New Age. It had never been done before and by all accounts, it shouldn't have worked. But it did._

_Christophe, Seung Gil, Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Leo_

  
_6 Pop Idols from 6 different countries together in one boy band. Together they form Grand PRIX._

_Victor Nikiforov of Russia with an established Russian fanbase for reinventing himself every album to be better and better. You never know what genre an album will be until it's released. Folk, pop, jazz, opera and even rock at one point, Victor has tried them all._

_Phichit Chulanont who is mostly known best in Thailand for his bollywood song covers and energetic music videos is relatively new but has international fans for his hijinks on social media and affability when meeting fans and random strangers alike._

_Seung Gil Lee is mostly only known in South Korea for his powerful singing voice and ability to replicate any kpop dance even hearing a snippet of it but has gained recent international fame when covers of him singing Whitney Houston songs in full voice with nary a crack._

_Leo de la Iglesia is also relatively new and compared to others has a far smaller fanbase but his soulful rnb songs accompanied with a single guitar and sung in both english and spanish, well it was a matter of time until he was noticed by someone especially since he is close friends of Phichit._

_Christophe Giacometti is often touted as 'the Nordic answer to George Micheal' with sultry rnb songs and his uncanny ability to cause scandal where ever he goes. The latter has calmed down a bit once he got with long time boyfriend but when he meets up with Victor, anything goes from nude shenanigans in the Swiss Alps to explosive collaboration songs that makes everyone question their sexuality._

_Yuuri Katsuki is Japan's worst kept secret since he is also friends with Phichit and is often featured on the star's youtube dancing to kpop songs and original choreography. He tends to only stick to pop songs but like Seung Gil is also classically trained and noted that he can sing opera if he so chooses. A leak of him singing to Aria: Stammi Vicino went viral, letting the world know that power is packed in a very unassuming package._

_The ISU or International Singing Union has had past and current success with boybands from other parts of the world but they mostly only had western singers together and eastern singers together but never in the same group._

_Until now._

_This is their story._

* * *

It started, as always, with a phone call. 

Yuuri was just relaxing in his old room at his parent's onsen, his dog Vicchan curled up on his chest and his various Victor Nikiforov posters gleaming in the afternoon light. He had his Switch in hand, playing a bit of Animal Crossing. 

All was peaceful. 

Until his phone went absolutely berserk, vibrating and ringing and waking up the drowsing toy poodle who began to bark at the seemingly possessed electronic. 

"Ah, Vicchan, calm down! It's just my phone. Stop barking please!" He picked up the poodle, cradling him in one arm and reaching for his phone with the other hand. 

Even locked, his screen was filled with notification after notification for his public SNS accounts and even a few of his private ones. Text messages from his friends and anyone else who had his number like his record company and PR team were there as well. 

Then the door to his room slammed open, startling both man and dog. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you can sing Stammi Vicino?!"

Yuuri blinked owlishly up at Minako, his godmother and manager. 

"How do you even know I can sing that?"

Yuuri watched as Minako sighed and closed the door behind her before gracefully folding herself into his desk chair. Vicchan let out a curious little noise and Yuuri set him down so the puppy could head over to Minako who picked him up and set him on her lap. 

"I am going to assume that you haven't seen the video. Yuuko's girls recorded you singing Stammi Vicino to Yuuko and uploaded it to her Youtube channel. By the time PR noticed and had it taken down, it had went viral and there are copies everywhere." Minako explained, softly petting Vicchan in an effort to calm both the dog and herself down. 

"Oh. Am I in trouble with KING Records?" Yuuri asked carefully though inside he was panicking. He had sung that for Yuuko as a late birthday gift [though he had sent along some merch she wanted ahead of time along with roses for her birthday] but had no idea it would blow up. His vocal coach was going to rip him a new one because he was sure he mumbled part of it or let his country twang slip in. 

"Not at all. In fact they liked it a lot and granted you permission to release a cover of the song for a single. We've also gotten requests from some figure skaters asking for a clean copy so they can use it for their programs. The thing is that i have gotten a call from the ISU."

Yuuri paled and Minako rushed to reassure him. 

"It's nothing bad, I promise! It's to join a new boy band concept that the ISU is creating with an older group of stars unlike their groups like CNDY Boy and Tiger Tiger."

Yuuri let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. There was very much the chance he could be penalized for singing a song he didn't have the rights too and posting it on youtube - even if he wasn't the one to post it - but it seemed that the gods were smiling upon him. 

"Who is going to be in the group?" He asked, settling back a bit so his back was too the wall. Vicchan wiggled out of Minako's lap and came back to him. 

"Phichit and Leo are two of the members and so is Seung Gil and Christophe."

"Wow, they are really trying to meet east to west this time. So it's going to be a 5 man band like SHINee?" Yuuri picked up Vicchan and set him on his lap, not seeing the hesitant look on Minako's face. 

"Well, there is one more. So along with you, its a 6 person group."

"Who is the last person? Michele? JJ?"

"Victor. Victor Nikiforov."

Then everything went dark. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So here I was...watching SHINee World 3 and I find myself unconsciously associating each member with yuri on ice characters. Then I watched a bit of Uta No Prince Sama. Thus this was birthed. 
> 
> In regards to other skaters being in this: they are but either have a solo career [Notably JJ] or in a different group [Beka and Yurio are, naturally, TIGER TIGER]. Also I wanted everyone in the main group to be over 19. Yes, Michele or Georgi could have been in but 1, Michele doesn't play nice with others and Georgi is...Georgi. We have enough drama with victor, no need to add to it. Plus it would give russia one more person and it would unbalance the group and 
> 
> So yeah. I have been thinking on this a while. I really wanted to do this with Harry Potter x Uta No Prince Sama but that required way more set up than I can manage right now. 
> 
> As always, this is a fuck it post meaning the next chapter will probably take a while to post and it may be longer or shorter than this one. I'm just clearing out drafts atm.


End file.
